The Tides that Bind
by udontknowjack1
Summary: [Merfolk AU] A secretive society of mermaids live in scattered colonies, a Merfolk makes friends she never thought she could after a moment of negativity


**A/N: This came to me while I was reading a fanfiction by Momoxtoshiro (if you're reading this you rock!) called Ocean Treasures, although I decided to go in a different direction, there are different species of mermaid, I'll list them below as well as a quick description of the world, but if you don't know what the creatures are, don't hesitate to ask or look them up**

 **Species**

 **Sharks**

 **Mer-threshers  
Fast but not as fast as makos the mer-threshers use their massive tails to create pressure blasts, disrupting surrounding enemies**

 **Characters:  
Ruby Rose**

 **Mer-makos  
Mer-makos are the second fastest mer-people next to squid and octopus Mer-people, fast but not as strong as threshers or tigers  
Characters:  
Sun wukong**

 **Mer-tiger sharks  
Mer-tiger sharks are the second strongest Mer-sharks, powerful hunters that can hide in kelp**

 **Characters: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Mer-great white  
The bruisers of the Mer-people world, Mer-great whites are usually physically imposing  
Characters:  
Cardin Winchester**

 **Cephalopoda**

 **Mer-squid  
Mer squid have ten appendages instead of a tail, these tentacles are used for mobility, crawling along the ocean floor, unless they use their jet propulsion, they can also leave an image of themselves behind using their ink, when using jet propulsion, they are faster than Mer-makos  
Characters:**

 **Blake belladonna**

 **Mer-octopi  
Mer-octopi are similar to Mer-squid, besides the fact that they have 8 tentacles and are slower, they are also fiercely intelligent and reserved  
Characters:  
Lie Ren**

 **Fish**

 **Mer-angelfish**

 **Mer-angelfish are known for their beautiful scaled tails and look more like traditional mer-folk usually copying the patterns of the Flame angel's Orange and black, or the emperor angel's White, blue, purple and yellow**

 **Characters: Weiss Schnee**

 **Mer-lionfish**

 **Mer-lionfish are usually reserved but also are rather flamboyant in their appearance, with flaring fins with venomous spines on their tails**

 **Characters:**

 **Velvet Scarlateina**

 **Mer-tang**

 **Mer-tang are quite odd, each tang has it's own personality and no common traits are shared amongst them, they are all unique, most following the Blue tang in colouration of their tails**

 **Charaters:**

 **Pyrrah Nikos**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Nora valkyre**

 **Locations in the world**

 **Great Reef Plateau: the communal location for all Mer-folk, mer-person or mer-faunas mostly brightly coloured but parts of it's area are made to appear like other areas**

 **Shimmering Reef: Homes of mer-fish and some mer-cephalopoda and sharks are here, bright colours adorn its area**

 **Shadow cavern: A dark Gloomy cave, gome to most Mer-Cephalopoda**

 **Waving kelps: A Kelp forest home to most Mer-Sharks**

 **Character locations**

 **Ruby, Weiss and Yang live in Shimmering reef, in a cave dug beneath a flexible coral fan, acting as a trapdoor**

 **Blake lives in a secluded corner of Shadow cavern**

 **Cardin lives on the edge of Waving kelps**

 **Nora, Ren, Pyrrah and Jaune live near Ruby and co on Shimmering reef**

 **Pets:**

 **Ruby: Lumio, species: lantern shark, colour: Black with red bioluminescence**

 **Blake: Kraken Jr, species: Firefly Squid, colour: Black with Purple Bioluminescence**

Chapter 1: current capers

Blake's P.O.V

I awoke in my secluded cave in shadow cavern, I yawned and stretched my arms and tentacles, they were jet black, like my hair, only problem was, Cephalopoda merfolk were often discriminated, at least Faunus weren't discriminated like on land, I planned on visiting the library in shimmering reef, as Shadow Cavern had a relatively small library and sighed after realising it would require travel past Waving Kelps, Mer-Sharks were always the most discriminative merfolk, I put the thought to the back of my mind, fixing my Abyssal pearl necklace around my neck, the black pearl had veins of blue pulsing through it,

"Kraken, come on, we're leaving." I called to my pet,

He left his driftwood constructed house and stretched his tentacles, his bioluminescent spots glowing a bright purple, then pulsing dimly, he looked over and I tossed him a mussel, he quickly opened the shell and devoured the shellfish, he used the fins on his mantle to swim over to me slowly, I crawled on my tentacles out of the cave and used a small amount of water jet propulsion to push away, keeping a small current flowing through the two propulsion nozzles on the edge of my hips, reaching the end of the cave I covered my eyes as the light blinded me, Kraken Jr kept up but hid behind me when the sun came out, coming out a few seconds later we travelled across the seafloor, after about 30 minutes we were passing Waving pines when,

"Hey there boneless, what are you and your little tentacled light-bulb doing here then?" A voice taunted

I cursed in my mind, turning to face the voice I found a mer-great white, approaching me,

"Oh, you're not just a boneless mass of tentacles, you're a kitty cat too." He taunted as he began to pull on my ears

"Aah, stop, that hurts!" I yelled as my pet retreated behind my back, all his lights went out,

"Aww, am I hurting you?" He taunted again as he tugged harder,

"Aah! Stop please!" I begged as he tugged on them, I lashed at him with the razors on my tentacles deployed, his tail skin seemed to be immune to them as I bashed his chest with my fists

"Ok fine." He relented, then grabbed my throat and threw me to the coarse, stony seafloor

I landed on my front and I felt the stones scratch and cut my chest, arms and stomach, I whimpered as I landed, I turned over and saw the cuts on my chest and stomach, some were deep.

"Hey!" I heard a young voice call, then heard a young mer-thresher was approaching the mer-great white,

"What do you want small fry?" the mer-great white grunted

The mer-thresher growled and swung her tail, creating a deafening pressure blast, blowing the mer-great white back into Waving Kelp, she approached me and helped me up, there was a small lantern shark near her, glowing red instead of green like Kraken Jr glowed purple instead of blue, she helped me up and Kraken Jr rushed after, Glowing bright with alarm, I didn't get a good look at her face until she helped me up, her face was pale and she had silver eyes and medium brunette hair dyed crimson at the tips, she smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder after I got up,

"Hey, I'm Ruby, sorry about him, I had to put up with him daily when I lived in Waving Kelp, I think you should come with me to get those patched up, they look bad." Ruby said,

"My name is Blake, and I agree, but the nearest medical centre is miles away, and I don't think I can make it that far, these hurt… a lot." I groaned, clutching a bad cut on my stomach

"We could go back to my home, I have stuff that could help with those, I'm sure Yang and Weiss won't mind" Ruby said, as she checked the lashing edge of her tail for damage, she chuckled when Kraken tried to see what she was doing

"Sorry about him, Kraken, leave her alone." I called to my pet as he rushed over to my side

"It's fine, Lumio is as troublesome" She said, gesturing to her Lantern Shark,

I chuckled and she gestured me to follow, we swam toward Shimmering Reef, with me flowing gentle currents through the water siphons on my hips Kraken Jr used his mantle fins, we approached a small fan coral over a cave and Ruby tapped on the fan, a Mer-Tiger shark answered, her golden mane flowing around, almost masking her lilac eye, Ruby quietly explained my predicament and she nodded, inviting me inside, I entered the cave, Kraken Jr followed me, I gripped the walls with my tentacles and traversed the cave, ruby gestured for me to enter a room, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a Mer- angelfish with bright blue and white scales, the blue matching her eyes and the white her hair, she glanced over at me and looked at the cuts on my torso and arms and looked concerned, I followed ruby and I noticed it was a bedroom, it looked to be Ruby's with the pet house in the corner that Lumio entered, Kraken Jr followed him and the two started to interact, Ruby gestured for me to sit on the bed, I did so,

"I'll be back in a moment, let me get my First aid kit." She said as she turned to leave the room,

I watched Kraken Jr and Lumio interact, they were flashing signals to each other, I smiled as Ruby entered the room again, carrying a seagrass bundle, she opened the bundle and grabbed a sponge,

"Lay back on the bed please, I need access to all your wounds, it's harder when you're sitting up" She asked,

I complied and laid down, stretching out my arms and tentacles so she had access to all the wounds, she wiped the wounds with the sponge, it stung slightly each time, when she reached the deep wound on my stomach, I winced,

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She said, concerned,

"it's fine, carry on" I said,

She smiled and continued, and put a seagrass patch over the wound on my stomach, the rest didn't require treatment,

"Thank you." I said as I got up,

I then realised I was planning to get breakfast out, but didn't due to the attack, so as Ruby saw me out, my stomach growled loudly, I felt my face glowed hot

"Hungry? Here, let me get you breakfast," I cut her off

"You don't have to." I insisted,

"At least let me buy you a Coffee or something." She insisted

"You cleaned and dressed my wounds, that's enough help." I insisted again

"You need all the help you can get, you've been attacked, I want to help."

I smiled

"Ok, is there anywhere nearby you'd recommend?"

 **A/N: I wanted to leave it there to see what you guy's think about this story, I didn't know what kind of reception it would get, and considering I currently can't find a beta reader, I can't have an outside person look for errors, so if you find one, point it out, that's all I have for now, so I'm out.**


End file.
